No me ames ¡cómo si pudiera hacerlo!
by kryzay
Summary: Sólo fue una pesadilla, un sueño... las mentiras se oyen, pero la verdad se siente, digas lo que digas, se que aún me amas Historia dulce a mas no poder entre dos que no lo parecen...


Los personajes de Kof no me pertenecen, la canción "No me ames" es interpretada por Marc Anthony y Jennifer Lopez, solo la historia es mía

En esta ocasión, la letra de la canción son los diálogos que cada uno de ellos:

 **Ralf de esta manera** y **Leona de este otra forma** , _la letra de esta forma son sus pensamientos,_ talvez y veas personalidad fuera de los protagonistas, pero es una historia dentro de otra historia, donde se explican esos cambios, esto ocurre en el transcurso del capítulo 35 de Equipo Ikari: la vida de los mercenarios, además, el Amor cambia a todos, ¿por qué a ellos no lo haría?, por cierto hay melosidad y reproches, pero no es para menos de acuerdo a la canción, pero bueno, menos bla bla, y mejor te dejo para que disfrutes la historia, espero me dejes un review con lo que opinas…

No me ames… ¡cómo si pudiera hacerlo"

Ralf se encuentra solo en su habitación, está muy preocupado por la situación con Seirah que acaba de ocurrir, _¿cómo es posible que una chica pueda soportar una situación así? ¡Pero que maldita situación puede ser! ¿¡Qué maldito bicho era ese!?,_ analizaba al retirarse el paliacate de su cabeza y pasarse las manos por sus obscuros cabellos, la conversación sobre las consecuencias le hizo pensar en la otra chica Ikari, la de cabello azul que aún no lo recordaba, la extrañaba mucho, extrañaba poder tenerla en sus brazos, mirar las estrellas después de hacer el Amor en su habitación, claro cuando no estaba su padre, ya que cuando estaba el Comandante en casa, ella se escabullía de su habitación para estar con él y en la habitación de Ralf, no era posible mirar las estrellas, su cama no estaba cerca de la ventana, la había movido porque estaba cerca de la pared que separa la habitación de su compañero, no querían que Clark confirmara sus sospechas

Se tiende en su cama, enciende un cigarrillo, una fuerte calada y cierra los ojos para disfrutarlo, al abrirlos, mira como el humo sale de su boca y se confunde con el techo de la habitación, _¿Qué estarás haciendo princesa?..._ medita mientras termina su cigarrillo, la colilla la deposita en el cenicero del buró junto a su cama, siempre ha sido cuidadoso, abre un poco su ventana, y ahí están las estrellas, tintinean, parece que se ríen de verlo solo en esa cama, por lo que cierra la cortina para no verlas más, un par de lágrimas escapan de sus ojos cafés al cerrarlos…

De pronto, se encuentra en una habitación enorme y obscura, comienza a avanzar hacia aquella luz que esta, al parecer, al fondo de la habitación, mientras más se acerca a ella, la luz parece alejarse, está muy cansado y harto de hacer cosas y no lograr sus objetivos, _"esa luz se parece a Leona,_ piensa Ralf cada vez que ve cómo se aleja, _por más que quiero acercarme a ella, se aleja cada vez más"_

Nada más piensa en esta comparación, la luz se vuelve azul, el mismo azul que los cabellos de su princesa, la luz crece y ahora se ve, en partes, blanca igual que su piel, ese cuerpo brumoso porta el mismo uniforme verde, ahora si Ralf corre con todas sus fuerzas, debe alcanzarla, si no lo hace perderá a su princesa, al extender su brazo para tocarla, el cuerpo femenino que está de espaldas, se materializa por completo, voltea a verlo, esos ojos azules lo miran con tanto amor, que se llenan de lágrimas al ver que en los ojos cafés aún existe el mismo sentimiento…

 ** _¿Dime por qué lloras?_**

 ** _De felicidad_**

 ** _¿Y por qué te ahogas?_**

 ** _Por la soledad_**

Ante esto, Ralf la toma de las manos, no lleva sus guantes, se percata que trae el anillo que le había dado hace tiempo, antes de esa maldita misión

 ** _¿Di por qué me tomas, fuerte así mis manos,_**

 ** _y tus pensamientos te van llevando?_**

 ** _¡Yo te quiero tanto!_**

 ** _¿Y por qué será?... Loco testarudo_**

 ** _No lo dudes más…_**

 ** _¿Aunque en el futuro, haya un muro enorme?_**

 ** _Yo no tengo miedo, quiero enamorarte ("_** _de nuevo **")**_

Leona abre sus ojos como plato, Ralf se refería a Lyla pensando en ella, no se daba cuenta de que en realidad, se encontraban en otra dimensión…

 ** _No me ames, porque pienses que parezco diferente_**

 ** _Tú no piensas, que es lo justo, ver pasar el tiempo juntos_**

 ** _¡NO ME AMES!, que comprendo la mentira que sería_**

Ralf no sabe que pensar, su princesa le estaba pidiendo que ya no la amara, que todo sería una mentira, él sabía que no podía dejar de amarla, primero se apagarían las estrellas antes de que eso sucediera… a menos… de que ella… de que ella ya no lo amara, sus ojos se ensombrecen y solo atina decirle al acariciar su cabello

 ** _Si tu amor no merezco, no me ames, más quédate otro día_**

A Leona se le rompe el corazón al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, _"Ralf, no puedo decirte más, estoy rompiendo muchas reglas así que…"_ sus manos toman su cuello, sus dedos se entrelazan entre sus cabellos negros, sus ojos no dejan de mirarlo a los ojos, pidiendo que comprenda lo que trata de decirle…

 ** _No me ames, porque estoy perdida,_**

 ** _porque cambie el mundo,_**

 ** _porque es el destino_**

 ** _Porque ¿no se puede?, somos un espejo y tu así serías lo que yo, de mi reflejo_**

 ** _No me ames para estar muriendo dentro una guerra_**

 ** _llena de arrepentimientos,_**

 ** _no me ames para estar en Tierra,_**

 ** _quiero alzar el vuelo con tu gran amor,_**

 ** _por el azul del cielo_**

Ralf no logra entender lo que le dice, _"¿estar muriendo?, ¿arrepentimientos?, ¿tú gran amor?",_ Leona se da cuenta de que está confundido, una de sus manos se posa en su mejilla, Ralf se estremece ante este contacto, esta frío, helado, como las palabras que le dice

 ** _No sé qué decirte, esa es la verdad,_**

 ** _si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar,_**

 ** _tu y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven, pero en este cielo_**

 ** _solo no me dejes_**

Las lágrimas corren por el rostro de Leona sin poder contenerlas, Ralf las limpia con sus pulgares de ambas manos, de sus propios ojos también corren lágrimas, Ralf es un hombre fuerte, pero no puede ver a su princesa llorar, Leona lo sabe, está haciéndolo sufrir, _"¡esto no tenía que ser así!"_ piensa molesta, ella sólo quería verlo, ella sólo quería decirle que estaba bien, que rehiciera su vida pero no con ella, no con Lyla, pero veía que era imposible _"Geos tenía razón, no debí hacer esto"._

De pronto, Ralf estampa sus labios a los de ella, ella sin pensarlo, se cuelga de él correspondiéndole el beso, él la toma por la cintura y la acerca su cuerpo, al tenerla así, junto a su cuerpo, lo siente helado, pero su beso no, _"¡ME AMA, ella miente!, ¿por qué lo hace?",_ su respiración se entrecorta, su cuerpo tiembla, su abrazo se siente sin fuerzas, Leona se da cuenta, está absorbiendo su vitalidad, así que detiene ella misma el beso con gran pesar, esconde su rostro en su cuello, y susurra un Te Amo

Lo abraza más fuerte, coloca su barbilla en su hombro, son tantas sus lágrimas, que comienzan a mojar su espalda, la camiseta de Ralf queda húmeda, sin soltarlo ella solo atina a decir

 ** _No me dejes, no me dejes,_**

 ** _no me escuches, si te digo "no me ames"_**

 ** _No me dejes,_**

 ** _no desarmes mi corazón_**

 ** _con ese no me ames_**

 ** _No me ames, te lo ruego_**

 ** _mi amargura, déjame_**

 ** _Sabes bien que no puedo, que es inútil,_**

 ** _que siempre te amaré_**

 ** _No me ames, pues te haré sufrir_**

 ** _con este corazón, que se lleno de mil inviernos_**

 ** _No me ames, para sí olvidarte de tus días grises, quiero que me ames solo por amarme_**

Ralf la separa un poco de su cuerpo con pesar, quiere verla a la cara, así que con una mano levanta su mentón, mientras que con la otra, la retiene por el talle, quiere preguntarle por esos mil inviernos, pero se pierde en esos ojos azules, _"¡definitivamente me estás mintiendo princesa, puedo escuchar tus palabras, pero puedo ver la verdad en tus ojos!"_ Leona puede percibir estos pensamientos, puede ver que seguirá intentando llegar a ella en la base

 ** _No me ames…_**

 ** _Tú y yo volaremos, uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos_**

 ** _Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta como dos cometas en la misma estela_**

Leona se separa del militar dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pasa su mano por el rostro de Ralf, este cierra los ojos disfrutando la caricia pero al siguiente instante, ya no siente la mano de ella, abre rápidamente sus ojos, mira a Leona como en un principio, su cuerpo es brumoso y brilla con esa misma luz, su mano aun esta sobre su mejilla, pero ya no puede sentirla

—No quiero perderte de nuevo princesa—susurra Ralf al ver que se está desvaneciendo

—Ya lo hiciste Ralf— la voz de Leona se escucha lejana—ya no soy la misma de antes, debes aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos…

—Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú quien me olvidaste—sus ojos se endurecen al dar esta respuesta, Leona niega con la cabeza

— ** _No me ames_** —contesta Leona—y Seirah podrá cumplir su juramento

Ralf se queda sin palabras, Leona sabe del juramento que Whip había hecho en el segundo Kof de la chica del látigo, Leona sonríe ante su sorpresa, solo para agregar

—Sólo hazlo, y veras que no te arrepentirás, dame tiempo y lo entenderás…

Leona da media vuelta, comienza a alejarse, Ralf trata de moverse pero todo su cuerpo esta inmóvil, de pronto se sienta sobre su cama, su rostro está cubierto de sudor, mira a su alrededor, está en su habitación y la luz matutina comienza a entrar por su ventana, se levanta de la cama para tomar una ducha, _"sólo fue un sueño"_ piensa mientras se retira su camiseta, de pronto, siente su espalda, esta húmeda justo en el lugar donde Leona había llorado, se queda pasmado, _"pero si solo fue un maldito sueño, ¡mierda!"_ aprieta la camiseta entre sus manos, _"y si… esta bien princesa, no me acercaré a ti, si no quieres, pero no tardes en recordarme"_

Abre la llave de la regadera, el vapor llena todo el lugar, Ralf entra a la regadera y cierra el cancel, mira con el rabillo del ojo, como el vapor choca en el cuerpo de alguien que esta recargada en la pared opuesta a la regadera, abre rápidamente, pero se da cuenta que no hay nadie ahí, _"sólo es mi imaginación, debo calmarme"_

Leona sonríe en cuanto Ralf entra al agua caliente _"bueno, al menos te mantendrás alejado de ella"_ desaparece en cuanto unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta

—Te quedaste dormido, ¡qué pinta tienes! — el militar de las gafas abre la puerta antes de que lo invitaran a pasar

—Claro que dormí Clark, pero tuve una pesadilla… que me hubiera gustado que fuera real… no importa vamos que hay un sujeto que atrapar—desvía los ojos de su compañero

—¿Seguro estas bien?

—Por supuesto amigo, hay que cumplir con las órdenes

Ambos salen de la habitación, para iniciar los combates de Kof… lo demás podrá esperar

* * *

Ojala te haya gustado, es el segundo songfic que hago y creo que quedo muy meloso, pero ya necesitaban hablar, gracias por leer y Cuídate


End file.
